Sailor Moon Supreme Stars
by Nalika2431
Summary: A twist on the Sailor moon R series. in this the Black moon don't show up but there's another threat that causes the Scouts to wonder if it's worth fighting the darkness. can they win or will they get help in the last place they expect
1. Chapter 1: Starlight and Darklight

Sailor Moon  
Supreme Stars  
Chapter 1  
Starlight and Darklight

Starla looked out her window in her hospital room thinking about the dream she had had again. It was always the same one about the moon and she was dressed as a princess of the Stars. She was standing with the only boy that she had like since she had met him in the hospital nearly five years ago. Raven ws dressed like a prince and a mage at the same and in truth he was a mage and a prince of Earth.

They looked over the balcony as they always did in every dream. Then Raven turned to Starla and asked if they had to fight against the Earth kingdom if he could help like his older brother was. Looking down Starla answered like she always did. "I do not wish to fight your kingdom Raven, but if I must I would not have anyone but you by my side."

"I wish the same." Raven would say and then they would share a kiss just as the people of Earth attacked.

That was when Starla would wake up but not before seeing four other faces she could not remember the name for. Just then her roommate and true love walked through the door and saw Starla sitting by the window again. "Hey Star you okay?" he asked after Raven had seen Starla's face.

"Yeah I just had that dream again."

"The one about the moon?" asked Raven

"Yeah."

"I wonder what it means." said Raven

"Me too." said Starla. She knew Raven understood because he was having the same dream to every detail. "Its so annoying."

"Yeah ever since we turned ten these dreams have started coming." said Raven. Just then the TV, which had been playing quietly, turned up and to a news channel. Gasping Starla looked at the girl on screen. The girl had long blonde hair in pony tails with buns on the top of her head. She was wearing a sailor uniform and was surrounded by four other girls that Star knew from her dream. "Serenity."

"The Moon Princess? From the dream?"

"Raven it's not dream. It's a memory." said Starla she had felt it for some time but now she felt more sure of it than ever. "That's my sister from the Moon Kingdom."

"You're right. I remember now too. Endymion, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite. Those are the guys in our dream."

_'Starla Raven it is time you come home.'_

"Mother."

"Let's go to the moon." said Raven

"Right."

* * *

So Starla and Raven shut the door to their room and concentrated all their energy toward the moon to send them there. Just then a cat jumped to the window and look straight at Starla. _'It's time Princess Starlight. Prince Raven Master of Magic. It s time to begin the fight again.'_

"Shadow." said Starla recognizing her cat advisor

Suddenly thery were teleported to the moon. Starla saw a column that was nearly crumbled into dust. It was then that she realized who was inside the column. Running to it Starla cried when she reached the column.

"Star?" asked Raven confused

"It's my mother Raven." said Starla

_"I'm not surprised Princess Starlight."_said a voice from behind them.

Turning around and looking at where the prayer column once stood Starla saw an image of her mother looking at her youngest daughter. "Mother."

_"Now that you two have made your way here its time that you learned the truth of your pasts, and your destinies."_

"What do you mean Your Majesty?" asked Raven

_"Please allow me to take you back to the final days of our Silver Millennium."_said Serenity and a light engulfed the two teens.

* * *

Suddenly Starla and Raven were back in their dream. They had just shared the kiss and were then attacked. Raven jumped in front of Starlight and blocked the attack by his brother's closest guard and Venus's love. "Kunzite stop this now."

"Prince Raven I'll take him the witch Beryl has attacked your brother and Princess Serenity. Venus and the others need your help." said Sailor Stardust. However Raven saw when Stardust mentioned Venus's name Kunzite had returned to his senses. He seemed to realized what had happened and so did the others that were there.

"Raven you must stop Metalia. The Prince and everyone else has fallen already. You the Star Princess and her court are the only ones left."

"What about you?" asked Starlight

"I'm going to try and save what people of Earth I can. Zoisite and the others will assist me ."

_'I will not allow that to happened Kunzite'_

"Metalia no!" shouted Kunzite as he jumped in front of the blast meant for Raven Starlight and Venus's sister. But it didn't help as the blast was so strong that it wiped out them and the remainder of Endymion's guard.

Serenity wept as she saw the last of her family destroyed. "No not Starlight too. First Serenity and now Starlight."

"No Not the princesses." said Shadow as he stood with his sister and best friend.

"Don't worry my darlings. They will not take your future away." said Serenity and knowing that it would destroy her she used the Silver Imperial Crystal and sealed the monster away and sent everyone to the future hoping it would be peaceful.

* * *

_'Now it is time for Starlight and Darklight to return to the battle. If you're ready.'_said Serenity

"Yes." said Raven "Its time I returned to my magic."

"And I am ready as well." said Starla and for the next two years they trained while looking for Aqua and the rest of her court and Raven's Guard as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Sailor Moon Meets Starlight

**Chapter two  
Sailor Starlight  
Meets  
Sailor Moon**

**Serena walked over to Raye's house with her friends Mina Ami and Lita, the Sailor Scouts and her court. They were all meeting at Raye's temple because there was a report on where the portal to the Nega verse might be. So they were going to check it out. However Mina noticed that Serena was down more than usual that day. None of them knew why but Serena did and she didn't know how to tell her friends that two years ago that day she lost her twin sister that no one knew she had.**

**"Hey you okay Meatball head?" asked Raye when they had gotten to the top and she saw that Serena was more down than normal.**

**"Huh? Yeah I'm fine lets go." said Serena and she transformed into Sailor Moon.**

**"Alright then guys. Mercury Power!"**

**"Mars Power!"**

**"Jupiter Power!"**

**"Venus Power!"**

**"Scout Power!"**

**Meanwhile on the Moon Starla and Raven were training for the confrontation with Queen Beryl if the Sailor Scouts didn't defeat her. Starla knew that her sister was strong but she didn't know wither or not the scouts had to fight the loves. If it had come down to that she didn't know if they had it in them to defeat them or not. Turning to see Raven training just as hard as her, she got his attention and told him of vision the Stars had given her.**

**"So she finally has gotten her hands on Endymion at last."**

**"Yes and Serenity has also finally awoken."**

**"Are they coming here?"**

**"I do not know." said Starla looking into the stars once more.**

**"Star do not force it. It will come to you. I'm sure of it."**

**"Thank you Raven."**

**Later that day Sailor Moon and the other Scouts stood outside the negative area that Raven had sent through central command. They couldn't believe that it would be that easy to walk into. "Guys this has to be a trap." said Mars. "There's no way it's that easy."**

**But there was something about the area that Serena sensed. Something she hadn't felt for a long time. It was back on the moon Kingdom when she last sensed that presence.  
_'Starlight is that you?'_**

**"Sailor Moon you okay?" asked Venus**

**"Yeah lets go and end this." said Sailor Moon as she led the Scouts down one tunnel while Luna and Artemis took another.**

**However what the Scouts found at the end of their tunnel wasn't what they had hoped. Instead Malakite, the last and hardest warrior to defeat of Beryl's minions was there waiting for them. "So Sailor Moon you finally decided to surrender the Silver Crystal to us. I'll gladly take it from you."**

**"Forget it Malakite you're not getting my Crystal." said Sailor Moon but she wasn't sure that they could stop him from taking it. There was a reason that they couldn't beat him before now. They had to get Kunzite and the other Guard back. Serena didn't know why but when Darien and her both remembered their past six months ago she and the other Scouts remembered the Shintuo and knew they had to get them back on their side, which they did however in their first battle with Malakite Zoisite was still under Beryl's influence and helped captured Darien after they learned the truth. It was then that Malakite revealed his darker intentions and attacked Zoisite. If it wasn't for Ami and her mother he wouldn't be there.**

* * *

**In the hospital Zoisite knew that in his condition he wouldn't be of any help to the Sailor Scouts or to the rest of the guard, but he did give them something that could have helped. Zoisite called his friends that day and asked them to bring the Sailor Scouts but Kunzite told him that Serena and the others had went to check out a report on the entrance to the Negaverse. "Well can you and the others come then?" he asked his best friend**

**"Sure we'll be there in about five minutes. We were coming to see you anyway." said Kunzite over the phone.**

**"Okay thanks." said Zoisite. He hung up his phone then he looked over to the shadow and knew exactly who it was. "Are you sure about this Raven? What if…"**

**"Zoisite you never change. They're my brother's guard and my friends they need to know that their brothers are still alive and are on the moon with Starla. I just wish we had found Aqua Terra Aero and Dusk as well."**

**"Hey Zoisite you there?" called a voice from the doorway.**

**"Yeah Jadeite I'm here. Where else would I be?" he asked as his three friends walked through the door then stopped. Kunzite couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in front of them was the very man that brought them together. Raven, Endymion's brother.**

**"Raven?"**

**"Yeah Kunzite its really me. But that's not why I'm here. I found something that might just end the war with Beryl once and for all. I found your brothers."**

**"Antauri?" asked Kunzite**

**"Kaizer?" Nephrite asked shocked**

**"Reiden?" Jadeite asked not believing what he had heard**

**"And even Azariah." said Zoisite calmly. He had known that they would flip out but hey that was normal. It had been about a century since that day on the Moon Kingdom and since they had seen their brothers.**

**"Yes I found them… well actually they found me. Their at what's left of the Moon Kingdom with Starla." said Raven**

**"Speaking of which don't you have to go and be there when they get there?" asked Zoisite.**

**"Crud you're right." said Raven. "We'll talk later. I assume you'll be at Raye's temple?"**

**"Yeah." said Jadeite. "We'll be there."**

**"Good see you there then." he said and just like that he was gone.**

**"Okay this day cannot get any weirder." said Nephrite and he walked out of the room.**

**"Never say never Nephi." said Zoisite as Ami's mother walked in.**

**"I'm sorry Zoisite but I don't think that you can fight in the upcoming battle. The injuries you received in the last one caused some internal bleeding and also your leg is fractured."**

**"Of course." said Zoisite and he hung his head low. Kunzite could tell that he was still blaming himself for what had happened with Malakite and Beryl taking the prince but it wasn't.**

**"Dr. Mizuno can you give us a minuet? You guys too." said Kunzite and everyone walked out of the room. "Zoisite you have to stop this."**

**"It's my fault that Endymion is…"**

**"Zoisite you're not the only one that is at fault here. We all are. We should have fought against Beryl but instead fought with her against the Prince and the Scouts. But thanks to the Scouts we have a chance to set things right." said Kunzite "So please stop beating yourself over for the witch's control over you."**

**"You're right. Thanks Kunzite."**

**"Hey anytime. Look I have to get back to Mina's and see what's going on. But we'll come see you later okay?"**

**"Okay." said Zoisite and he laid down as Kunzite walked out the door.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Serena and the other Scouts were doing their best to stop Malakite from taking the Crystal. However they were out matched in every way. "So you think you can seal me away? Forget it you're no Queen Serenity and those other warriors were weaklings."**

**"Kunzite and the others weren't weak they were just being used. Unlike you, Malakite. Your just pure evil." said Venus. However before they could actually attack him, Malakite shot a blast that caused Serena to let go of the Crystal but before Malakite could grab it Starla, who was watching over Serena and her friends, activated the Crystal and caused it to bring her sister and the other Scouts to the moon.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Shadow had entered the caverns to find his sister and Artemis. He didn't know what Malakite could do but he did know that if the demon found his sister and best friend they wouldn't stand a chance._ 'Luna please be okay.'_ he thought as Shadow sped down the cave.**

**As for Serena and the other Scouts, they had arrived on the moon and met the Queen of the Moon, Serenity. She showed them the last of their kingdom's days and her promise to her two daughters. It was then that the other Scouts learned the truth about Serena and her problem. Suddenly out of the shadows of the cavern that they were sent back to, two people walked over to them one of which Serena had not seen since she was five years old.**

**"Starla? Is that you?" asked Sailor Moon**

**"Yes Serena it is." said Starla as she stood with Raven, Darien's brother.**

**As Serena hugged her sister the other Scouts didn't know what to think about what they were doing there in the cavern. However they didn't have the time to think it over as they heard attacks and there was only one person that could be attacking. "No Luna!"**

**"Artemis!" shouted Venus**

**"Shadow!" Starla shouted she just got her best friend back. She couldn't lose him again.**

**"Just run." said Artemis as he collapsed.**

**"This is low ever for you Malakite." said Serena**

**"You can't blame me brat. They're the ones who trained you to be as annoying as you are." he said and he was right Luna and Artemis did train them to fight the Nega Verse and it was thanks to their training that got Kunzite and the other Guard.**

**"Come on guys lets so him what Luna and Artemis really taught us." said Jupiter**

**"Right." the rest of the Scouts agreed, however it wasn't that easy. Serena watched as each of her friends and her guard fell. Starla watched as her sister used the Silver Crystal to destroy the last of Beryl's forces and she had to admit that she was surprised at how strong her sister was. Starla then had no doubt about what she saw in her star vision. They would not be needed to defeat Beryl Serena would defeat her and get Endymion back.**

**Serena bent down and picked up Luna while Starla checked Shadow. "What were you guys thinking? You know you couldn't take him."**

**"It wasn't really our choice." said Luna "He surprised us when we were coming back to tell you we think that we found the entrance to the Nega Verse." said Luna**

**"That's right. it's the perfect place for Beryl to launch her attack from." said Artemis**

**"I think we've all had enough of that sleez queen." said Serena. "So what do you say Sailor Scouts?"**

**"Trash her." said the four Scouts**

**"Beryl is about to meet her match." said Serena and Starla smiled.**

_**'Yes she is.'**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bad News

Chapter Three  
Bad News

Starla looked past her mother and father at her little brother. She could sense that Sammy didn't like her, but she had no idea why. So she just let her mother hug and fuss over her. Starla knew that it would be like this but that didn't mean she liked it. It had been years since her mother last saw her she Starla wasn't surprised when her mother couldn't believe her eyes when she walked up to the house with Serena.

"Star where did you go?" asked her father

"I've been working and saving up money to get here with you." said Starla even though Serena knew the truth about it.

"But you're sickness…"

"Mother it's fine. I'm fine trust me."

"Well I'd like to see myself."

"Mom why do you go to Mer- Ami's mother. She's a doctor that deals with Starla's sickness." said Serena blushing. She had lost so much sleep since Darien started attacking them that she almost gave out all their secrets.

"Good idea Serena." said Starla

"The meatball head had a good idea? It's the end of the world." said Sammy

"Shut it Sammy." said Serena and the five of them walked in the house.

* * *

It was five days later that Starla told her sister about her powers. Starla knew that there was no way her or Raven could g to the Negaverse because of the negative power would drain theirs since they were similar. But it seem that Serena had already known and she had come up with an alterantive for if they didn't beat Beryl. "Starla I know everything. Besides this way if me and the Scouts don't beat her, you and your court could take over the fight."

"Actually Serena I haven't found my court." said Starla

"Oh. So what are you going to do?" asked Serena

"Hopefully you and your court will defeat Beryl and I won't have to worry about it." said Starla. "But if you don't Raven and I will stop her."

"Okay Sis." said Serena

* * *

Later on that day Starla and Serena walked to Raye's temple were Raven was waiting with the report that he had made after they had came back to the city. They knew that Beryl was going to be relentless. So Starla sent Raven to the shadows. But it wasn't just that but he was going to try to save his brother. Raven knew that the only way to defeat Beryl was to get Endymion away from her.

Serena knew that Starla and Raven wasn't going into the Negaverse because of their powers. However the other girls didn't know about it and Serena didn't want them to know of her sister's weakness. So Serena told Raven not to mention it to anyone as had Starla to Shadow. Raven knew that it was the only way so he told his guard to watch over they're areas.

Raye wathed as Serena and her sister walked up the steps to her temple. She along with the rest of the Scouts noticed that their princess was much happier than she had been since Darien had been taken and brainwashed to fight against them. Raye didn't know why but she didn't trust Raven she knew that Serena trusted him only because Starla did. But their princess didn't trust him beyond the fact that he was Darien's brother. At least that's what Raye and the others thought, but actually Serena knew of Raven's powers and trusted him completely.

However at that moment they needed to defeat Beryl and stop the witch that caused all os the destruction that has filled their lives. So that night they decieded no matter what they would defeat Beryl. But before they went to Beryl's realm Serena thought that they needed to have a back up plan, if her and the Scouts failed. So after Raven told them of the shadows that were coming out of the portal that they had found.

"So what do we do then?" asked Mina. "I mean if all seven of us goes to the witch's realm there won't be anyone to save the world."

"That's why Raven and I will stay here." said Starla "I've got my court standing  
over each populated place in the city."

Serena knew that Starla wasn't telling the whole truth about her court, because the court that was actually Raven's own court. They were also the Shintuo's brothers "Starla you two should stay and work with them."

"Serena's right." said Raye "You guys stay here and keep earth safe. We'll take care of Beryl."

"Right you girls must be careful though." said Luna

"Right Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"You guys think that they're ready for this?" asked Shadow.

"Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina? Sure. Serena? I'm not so sure." said Artemis.

"But she's going against Beryl Queen of the Negaverse." said Luna "She has to be ready."

"Don't worry she's ready." said Starla

"Believe in yourself!" called Luna as they left for the final battle.

_'Serena come back safely.'_ thought Starla _'Please.'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Battle

**Chapter Four**

** Starla watched as the night sky started to grow colder and darker with every passing minuet. She was worried that something bad had happened with her sister. Starla knew that Serena would have to face her love but she didn't know if Serena would have to strength to face Endymion and even though she constantly told Luna and Artemis not to worry she could help but worry herself.**

** Starla had just gotten Serena back, so if she were to lose her now Starla didn't want to think about it. However there was something that was nagging Starla in the back of her mind. So she left the command center under the game shop and ran to the other center where she knew Raven would be monitoring the sectors where his Mages were watching over. Just then Starla ran into one of the mages, Zoisite's brother Azariah. **

** Azariah looked around to see who had plowed into him then he saw Starla's expression and knew she hadn't meant to knock him down. "I was just coming to get you. Raven found something in the scan and he didn't like it."**

** "What was it?" asked Starla**

** "He didn't say." said Azariah; suddenly there was a flash of lighting.**

** "That can't be good." said Starla just as Kunzite ran up to them**

** "There isn't something that's right. Mina's in trouble." said Kunzite**

** "They all are." said a voice that Starla knew well. They all turned to see a girl wearing an aqua sailor suit and an aqua colored cat beside her. She had the symbol of Aquatas on the suit. Starla couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her best friend.**

** "Aqua." said Starla "I don't believe it."**

** "It is true princess, but right now we don't have the time. The Guardians are in trouble and the shadows have surfaced on Earth." said Aqua.**

** "Azariah gather the Knights and follow Aqua." said Starla then she turned to the water scout. "Do you know where the others are?" **

** "No I'm sorry but it took me forever just to find you Starlight." said Aqua and Starla's spirits fell. She had hoped that her friends had already found one another but apparently not.**

** "Okay. Get the knights together I'll go see Raven." **

** "Right." And the three went their own way.**

* * *

** Meanwhile Serena was with Darien trying to get him to remember her. Beryl laughed and told the Moon Princess that she had his mind and that it belonged to her. That gave Serena an idea. She may have his mind however… "Darien Beryl may have your mind but your heart belongs to Me." she said. Then she held the locket that she gave him during the last battle for him to see. "Look Darien it's our locket. Don't destroy it. Remember it's _our_ locket." **

** "I remember."**

** "Oh all you have to do is touch it." said Serena and Darien did removing the spell that Beryl had placed on him. He remembered all of his memories and he remembered his true love.**

** "No traitor!" shouted Beryl.**

** "Oh Darien." said Serena holding onto her love**

** "Thank you Serena. I'm free."**

** "I know Darien. I know." she said hugging her love.**

** "That's so sweet. I'm getting cavities." said Beryl. "This Sailor brat isn't going to insult me in my own place." and she threw a black spire at the two of them but Darien threw a rose and shattered it into pieces. However while he was shielding Serena from the shards of the spire they hit him and caused Serena to lose him again.**

* * *

** Raven was in the control room under his place when he felt a strange sensation. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and he turned to his brother once more. "Endymion…"**

** "Raven please tell Zoisite and the others I do not blame them in the least."**

** "What…?"**

** "Goodbye Raven."**

** "No Endymion!"**

* * *

** Serena walked through the Iceland to the final battle. She was tired of it. She lost her friends, her love and almost her sister. Serena was going to finish it. "You had better enjoy that laugh Beryl. You'll never win not as long as I live."**

** "Then we should end this." and she attacked Serena. However in the pillar of ice of which Beryl attacked her spilt and showed Princess Serenity.**

** "You won't defeat me Beryl. In the name of the Moon I will defeat you."**

** "You?! Pitiful Princess Serena?!"**

* * *

** _'This is it. The final battle. Don't give up Serena. We're all counting on you." _thought Starla as she fought the shadows. "Guys the battle is almost over Serena is fighting Beryl."**

** "I hope she can do it." Reiden said.**

** "Come on Serena!" shouted Raven**

** "Finish it!" called Kaizer**

** "We're all here for you!" Antuari shouted.**

** "Serena keep on fighting until the end. Don't be afraid. We're all counting on you!" shouted Starla transferring her power to her sister.**

** "I hear you Starla. I'm no longer afraid."**

** "You should be." Shouted Beryl and she shot a blast of energy to the princess. However Serena retaliated with her own blast. But even with the extra power she got from her sister it wasn't enough.**

** _'Guys I need you!'_**

**_ "Mercury Power!"_**

**_ "Mars Power!"_**

**_ "Jupiter Power!"_**

**_ "Venus Power!"_**

**_ "Moon Prisim Power! Unite! Destroy this evil!"_**

** "What's this?! NO!"**

** "Beryl is gone blasted back to the Nega Verse. The universe is safe once again thanks you my friends."**

* * *

**(three days later)**

** "OH NO!" shouted Serena "Why didn't someone wake me up?!"**

** "Oh Serena." said Starla smiling and she left her house with Luna Artemis and Shadow following her. "You know I'm really proud of Serena. She really came through."**

** "Yes but they don't remember anything." said Luna**

** "I don't think that's a problem. After all mother took their memories beforehand and they still became friends again." said Starla. "So I think they'll meet up and become friends once more."**

** "But what about Serena and Darien?" **

** Starla smiled. "Don't worry Luna. Okay? Later." and she ran after Serena**

** "Oh well they'll work it out." said Shadow and the three of them walked back to the house.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sailor Moon Returns

**Chapter Five**

**Sailor Moon Returns**

** Starla stood outside the gate to their school with her and hers sisters bags. She knew that is She didn't have Serena's bag that she would forget it. Not that Serena was forgetful it was just she always slept late and was always late for school. **

** Starla still couldn't believe that Serena had defeated Beryl and brought back not only Darien but his guard as well. She was the reason that they had a time of peace and tranquility. However Starla knew that it was just the calm before the storm. She knew that the peace wouldn't last but she was going to enjoy it for as long as she could.**

** Because she had been so sick when she was born she had never really had an normal life. Mainly because she had lived most of her life in the hospital. Then when she had finally gotten out she was called by her mother from the moon to become Starlight once again.**

** Still she was determined to live a normal life at least until the darkness would strike. Just then she heard her sister running up to her and she smiled. Starla picked up both her and Serena's bags as she ran up to Starla.**

** "Hey Star, how come they can't have school in the afternoon?" asked Serena panting.**

** Laughing Starla handed her sister her bag. "I don't know Serena but we had better hurry or we'll be late."**

** "Right." and the two took off, but not before Starla saw the shadows ripple. She knew then that something was coming. Even if Serena didn't see it.**

* * *

** Later that night Starla was in her room studying when she heard her sister laughing again about how she was naturally charming. Sighing Starla got up and shut her door just as Luna came through.**

** "Finally if I had to hear that hyena laugh again I was going to scream." said Shadow.**

** Laughing Starla sat back down and started to study again. Just then there was a crash in town that caused the hair on the back of Starla's neck to stand. "Shadow Luna lets go."**

* * *

** Standing at the crater that was left by the crash Starla had a bad feeling about it. She had also noticed that all of the scouts had been lured out to the crash site. She knew then that they would be regaining their memories and powers soon. Just then Raven walked up to her along with Antuari Azariah Kaizer Reiden and Marliah.**

** "Whatever that was its bad news." said Marliah**

** "Marliah go find the others. I don't like this we may have to bring Serena and the others back."**

** "Are you sure?" asked the water star scout.**

** "Yeah but first let's see if we can handle this." said Starla and the aqua scout nodded then left.**

* * *

** Serena was standing at the crater looking down at it. She didn't know why but she didn't like the feeling she was getting from the crater. _'It's like everything is against us.' _she thought then wondered why she felt that way.**

** "Hey Serena."**

** "Hey Ami. Big hole huh?"**

** "It's big alright."**

** "Hey what's a genius like you out rubber necking?" asked Serena but before Ami could answer Serena was pushed from behind. "Watch it."**

** "Sorry the crowd was pushing me." said a girl with brown hair.**

** "hey you're that girl that always gets into fights." said Serena**

** "Don't ever mention that again." she said**

** "Uh sure. _'How strange I feel like I know her.' _How weird." she said. Just then she let out a squeal as she found a flyer lying on the ground "a going out of business candy sale? What a great opportunity."**

** "Sure is if you want to turn into a blimp."**

** "Oh no it's that annoying voice." said Serena turning to see Darien standing behind her.**

** "How's the empty meatball head?" he asked.**

** "Hey look the name's Serena got it. And what does it matter to you what I do?"**

** "You're right. So go pig." said Darien smiling at the angry reaction he had won from Serena**

* * *

** Starla looked over to where her sister and Darien were standing and laughed. "Looks like we don't have to worry about those two." She said causing Raven to look up.**

** "What do you mean?" he asked**

** "Darien is over there teasing Serena again." said Starla. She remembered where Raye and the others telling her about before the battle when they found out that Serena was the Moon Princess, when Darien would constantly tease her and it was where Raye had picked up on calling Serena Meatball head.**

** "Darien always does that." said Raven "Even back when we were on the moon."**

** "Come you guys, let's get out of here. I don't like this feeling." said Starla and the group left the hole never seeing the three scouts that were watching them.**

* * *

** One was wearing a brown sailor suit and stood with her sisters; both in different colored suits but looking exactly like Aqua's.**

** "Hey Terra was that her?" asked the one in grey.**

** "I don't know Aero." said the one called Terra.**

** "I believe it is." said the black sailor warrior "I know that the man with her was indeed Prince Raven, Prince Endymion's brother. However I don't know about the other four warriors."**

** "Dusk do you know of the shadows?" asked Aero**

** "No I do not, however we must make sure that she was the Star Princess." said Dusk "Let's go." and the three of them left.**

* * *

** Later that night Serena was still worried about the girl that had bumped into her. So she pulled out her year book and looked up the girl. Just then Starla walked by Serena's room and saw that she was still up and was worried about something.**

** "Hey girl what's up?" asked Starla**

** "Well I was bumped into by this girl and I felt like I had known her." said Serena**

** "Is that her?" asked Starla**

** "Yeah. Her name is Lita Kino." said Serena**

** "Well we go to school with her. We could ask her tomorrow." said Starla**

** "Okay." said Serena getting ready for bed while Starla walked to her room.**

** "Hey Shadow go get everyone together. Have them meet at the control center. I'll meet you there." whispered Starla to her cat advisor.**

** "Okay." said the grey cat and he left.**

* * *

** Once the Star Princess and everyone was together Starla told the others about the vision she had had right before the meteor crashed. She knew that whatever caused the crash wasn't a friend and wasn't an accident. Starla told Luna that they may have to bring the scouts back.**

** "Do we really have to?" asked Luna "I mean they're so happy being normal girls."**

** "Luna I don't know that we can handle this one on our own." said Starla "Plus the shadows are close to breaking through to our world and when they do we're going to need my sister and her friends."**

** "Hey why don't we just wait and see what happens next." said Marliah from the computer where she was still looking for the other Star Scouts.**

** "That's a good idea." said Starla and the eleven warriors went their separate ways. Jadeite to Raye's temple where he worked, Nephrite to Lita's apartment building where he had a place right next to hers. Zoisite to Ami's where her mother and he knew the truth about Ami. Kunzite left to go scouting with Antuari and the other mages except for Kaizer, who stayed to watch over Marliah. While Starla and Raven walked back to her house together.**

** "Raven do you really think we can get through this?" asked Starla, like Luna she didn't really want to bring Serena back into the Scouts world. She finally had a chance to get away from it all and Starla was going to let her sister take that chance.**

** "I don't know Star. It depends on how strong this new enemy really is." said Raven and they walked the rest of the way in silence**

* * *

** The next morning when Starla and Serena got to school they saw that they had two new students. However there was something about the two of them that Starla didn't like. She didn't know what it was but there was something there. She told Serena that she should stay away from the boy even though he showed a special interest in her sister.**

** But of course Serena didn't listen to her. Just like before when the Shadows first attacked them. Starla should have known that she shouldn't have thought of the past. All it ever did was hurt her and bring back the bad memories of that fateful battle. It was because of the shadows that Beryl was able to defeat the Moon Kingdom and that was the reason why she wanted Serena to have a normal life.**

** Just then she heard Serena laugh and that brought her out of the distant past and for once she was glad that her sister laughed like a hyena. Then she sighed, Serena was talking to Molly about how the new guy Alan had told her that he wanted to get to know her better. Even though Starla told Serena that she should stay away from the guy her sister wasn't going to listen to her. **

** Then she heard Serena ask Molly what was wrong and she grabbed her Moon Star Crystal, the counter to the Silver Imperium Crystal, from her table and ran after Serena telling their mother that they would be back soon.**

* * *

** "Serena what's wrong?" asked Starla as she caught up to her sister outside Molly's house**

** "I don't know. Molly said she heard something outside her window and was going to check it out. That's when I heard her scream." said Serena**

** _'Unbelievable even though she has no memory of fighting the Nega verse she still knows when something's wrong.' _thought Starla however when she and Serena got to Molly's room Serena's courage left then and there. _'So much for that.'_ then she saw the creature and knew then and there that they couldn't handle whatever the enemy was this time. "Luna, bring her back. Give Serena her memory back!" she shouted as her and Artemis jumped out the window. _"STAR CRYSTAL POWER!"_**

** _'I really wish I didn't have to bring her back but there's no choice. I have to bring back Sailor Moon.'_ thought Luna and she activated her powers which helped Serena's memories return _'Alright here it comes.'_**

**_ 'Who am I really?'_**** thought Serena as memories of her last battle with Beryl started to come back _'No. no more fighting. I…I just want to be a normal girl.'_**

** "Serena?" asked Luna. "Serena are you there?"**

** "Luna now we can have all our talks' again." said Serena smiling**

** "So your memory has returned."**

** "Mm-hm."**

** "The Nega Verse has returned and your sister needs your help."**

** "Right, no one messes with my family." said Serena. _"MOON PRISIM POWER!"_**

* * *

******"It's over Star brat. You were never a match for me." said the monster as she got ready to finish off Starla.**

** _'Crud where is Serena. I can't use my best attack without her.'_ thought the Star Princess**

** "Hey Weed-Brain! Up here!" shouted a voice that Starla knew well. "All I wanted was to live a normal life but because of you that's no longer possible and you're going to pay for that, in the name of the Moon." **

** "And in the name of the Stars." said Starla getting up just as Serena jumped down from the building.**

** "Hey Starlight you need a hand?"**

** "You bet Sailor Moon." said Starla "Let's do this."**

** "Right! Moon Tiara Magic."**

** "Starlight Meteor Shower!" shouted Starla combining her attack with Serena's Tiara causing the monster to be destroyed. However just as the two sisters were staring to congratulate themselves two figures showed up from the dust of the monster.**

** "Hey Never thought there would be people like you on our planet."**

** "_Your _Planet?" asked Starla angrily she hated when the Nega verse did that. This planet belonged to no one but Darien and Raven.**

** Serena placed her hand on her sister's arm to calm her. She didn't know how but she knew that the two of them weren't strong enough to face the two new enemies alone. "You're the ones that sent that weed after us, aren't you?"**

** "Just our way of getting acquainted. See ya."**

** "I'm glad you're back Sailor Moon." said Luna and Starla knew what was coming.**

** '_Yeah me too I guess.'_ "No more pigging out and dreaming about boys huh Luna?"**

** "Never stopped you before Sis." said Starla and they left after checking on Molly.**

* * *

** Serena walked into her room the next night after she had ran into Darien. It was then that she found out everyone had lost their memories and not just her. "It's not fair. Just when I thought I had finally gotten him back." she said crying into her pillow.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Return of the SailorScouts

**Chapter Six**

**The Return of the Scouts**

** Serena and Starla were in the control room looking up the new enemy the next day when Raven walking into the room. When he saw Serena he was shocked to see her sitting there. He didn't know how but he knew Serena must have gotten her memories back.**

** "Serena Starla."**

** "Oh Hey Raven, good timing." said Starla. "Check this out."**

** "What?" asked Raven walking over to them. "What is that?!"**

** "We don't know." said Serena turning back to the screen. "It's been hanging around since four night ago."**

** "The night the crash happened." said Raven**

** "Yeah." Serena said and Raven was surprised that she wasn't as goofy as she usually was.**

** "Uh Serena…"**

** "Raven can I talk to you? Outside?" asked Starla dragging her boyfriend out the door.**

* * *

** "Ow Starla what is it?"**

** "Serena's down because of Darien." Starla said looking at Rave.**

** "Oh you mean…?"**

** "Yeah she knows he don't have his memories. Just like the rest of the Scouts."**

** "Poor Serena." said Raven looking back to the control room. "What should we do?"**

** "You work with Darien. Try to get him to remember." said Starla "And Raven... it may be best if we don't see each other as often."**

** "Yeah right." said her boyfriend and he left with his head down low. Starla hated doing that to him but she hated seeing Serena sad as well.**

* * *

** A few days later Serena was walking down the hall at the school when she was cornered by the new boy, Alan. She had been doing her best to avoid him so that she did have to explain about Darien. It was still too painful to even admit that he didn't remember her. **

** "Oh Alan."**

** "Hi Serena, where have you been? I thought we would hang out sometime."**

** "S-sorry I've been busy. I-I got to go." said Serena and she took of the other way. Something that Molly noticed so as they walked home that evening she asked why Serena was avoiding him when he obviously liked her.**

** "Because Molly I'm in love with someone else." said Serena.**

** "Like who?" asked Molly.**

** "Never mind, it's a long story." said Serena then she looked at her watch that Starla had given her the week before. "Oh man I got to go or I'm going to be late." **

** "Late for what?"**

** "Andrew is hosting a tournament at the arcade this afternoon and I told him I would be there to help."**

** "Oh okay. Bye Serena." She called but Serena had already ran off down the street.**

* * *

** As she got to the game center she saw that Andrew was standing out front with Darien and that cause Serena to stop dead in her tracks. Just then Darien glanced over that way and smiled. A smile she hadn't seen for a while and one she wished to see something else in. "Hey there Meatball Head." **

** "Oh hey Serena. Starla's inside already." said Andrew with a wink and Serena smiled. Besides Ami's mother Andrew was the only one that didn't fight who knew who they really were.**

** "Is anyone else here?" she asked hoping that there wasn't. She really needed to talk to Starla alone, but they hadn't been alone completely. Every time one of Darien's old guard of Raven's mages would be there.**

** "No just Starla Luna Shadow and Artemis."**

** "Thanks Andrew." said Serena and she ran inside.**

** "You know Andrew Serena's been acting really strange lately." said Darien**

** "R-really how so?" asked Andrew. Serena and Starla had told him that Darien didn't remember any of the fighting so he wouldn't remember that Serena was Sailor Moon.**

** "I mean she acts like she's always in a rush. Never stops to talk or anything." said Darien. "Used to be she would blow up every time I called her Meatball head. Now she just shrugs it off and goes about her business."**

** "Maybe she's just got used to it. As for her running off you know Serena's never on time for anything so she always running."**

** "Yeah I guess so."**

** _'Whew that was close. Serena and the others better figure out how to get Darien's memory back or I'm going to be in big trouble.'_**

* * *

**As Serena ran into the control room she saw that it was just here sister and their three cat friends which was good. She knew that it was Luna that brought Serena's memory back but she wanted to make sure about her friends. Serena didn't want to really ask them to fight for her again but if they needed them Serena wanted to know if Luna could bring them back again.**

** "I'm sure I can Serena but why this all of a sudden?"**

** "Because I had the same dream that I had the day we went to the Dark Kingdom. I know the shadows are coming and we're going to need them."**

** "Why wait?" asked Starla "We could bring them back right know."**

** "No. I don't want to bring them back until we need them." said Serena**

** "But Serena…"**

** "Starla you weren't there, so you wouldn't know about it but Mina and the others each sacrificed themselves to keep me safe. I can't ask them to do that again."**

** "Serena that's why mom sent them here, though. You know that."**

** "I know." she said quietly "Starla please let's just enjoy their lives."**

** "Okay Serna." said Starla**

** "By the way are you and Raven fighting?" **

** "No he's just got a lot of homework." said Starla quickly but Serena saw right through her sister.**

** "Don't give me that, I know better. You go see your man tomorrow, okay? I'm going out with Molly tomorrow anyway." said Serena. _'To where _he_ works'_**

** "Okay Serena. Thanks."**

** "Sure." she said as she stood and walked out of the command center. Sure it hurt her to see her sister with Raven, but it hurt her more when Starla was unhappy. Serena knew that Starla deserved to be happy more any of them. Since she had to fight much longer than any of them had.**

* * *

** The next day Serena and Molly walked to the studio that Molly had an audition for and where Darien worked. Serena had come hoping that she could get an audition but knew that it wasn't what she normally should be doing. Normally she would be in the control room looking up the shadows but Molly had asked her to come with her and Serena had a bad feeling about the place as well.**

** Meanwhile outside the Studio Ami stood with Lita talking about the audition when two other girls walked up to them. "Hi you guys here for the audition as well?" asked the blonde**

** "Yeah."**

** "Why don't we go in together? I heard that movie studios are mazes and I wouldn't want to get lost."**

** "Sure. Oh hey my name is Lita."**

** "My name is Ami."**

** "Hi I'm Raye."**

** "Call me Mina." said the blonde and as the four of them introduced themselves the each felt something click. They had each felt as if the four of them had met before.**

** "You know I feel as if I've met you guys' before." said Lita.**

** "I… don't think so." said Raye and the four girls dismissed the feeling and walked in, never seeing the shadow that was following them. **

* * *

** "Dusk are you sure those are the moon princess's guard?" asked Aero **

** "Yes Aero I'm sure. Come on we need to find Aqua." said the black scout and the two left.**

* * *

** Serena was outside the audition room trying to get the guard to let her in so she could at least see the audition, but the guard refused saying that one those called for the audition could go in. Serena was about to start begging when she saw them. Her four friends and guard. _'Hey it's the scouts. Lita Mina Ami Raye. Oh I sure do miss them.'_ **

** "Now miss…"**

** "That's okay I think I'll just go home." said Serena and she turned away. She didn't want them to start remembering just yet. However just as she turned around the corner she saw Ann, a girl that was trying to take Darien away and who was the new girl, walk out of a room.**

** "Hey Serena what are you doing here?"**

** "I could ask you the same question." said Serena getting that bad feeling again. _'Could Ann be the new enemy?'_ **

** Just then Darien rushed by and Serena, who knew he worked there, started to run after him with Ann right behind her.**

* * *

** Meanwhile Lita the other Scouts and Molly were running from the monster that Alan had summoned but they soon found out that there was no way they could out run it. Lita suggested that they fight the monster but they all knew there was no way to fight it and win. Luna couldn't believe it. The fact that they were all willing to fight even when they had no memories amazed her. Just then Serena showed up and saw the nega power. Now she knew what that strange feeling she had had earlier was.**

** "Serena Quickly Transform." said Luna**

** "Okay but what's going on Luna?"**

** "Never mind that now. Just transform."**

** "Fine. _MOON PRISIM POWER!'_ she shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon once again.**

* * *

** "There's nowhere to go we have to fight this thing." said Lita.**

** "But how that thing is way too strong and not fake." said Mina**

** "Maybe an evil charm will work." said Raye, however all it did was make the minotaur angrier.**

** "Come on Run!" shouted Ami as Lita grabbed Molly who had her energy drained and ran with her on her back.**

** "Hey bull head! Up here!"**

** "Who's that?!" asked the four scouts in unison **

** "I know exactly what's going on here but I won't allow it. In the name of the moon I'll punish you!" shouted Serena and she jumped down in front of the monster. "Don't worry bullhead I'll make you normal again." However it was then that Serena realized that she didn't have the Crystal or the crescent wand. "Oh no, I must have lost the Moon wand and the Crystal when I fought Beryl. Great now what do I do?" she wondered however she couldn't think since at that moment the minotaur attacked her.**

** "This seems so familiar but I don't know why?" said Mina**

** "Thais is crazy we've got to help her." said Raye then stopped. "Where did that come from?"**

** "Raye…" said Luna in amazement. "It's coming back to them as they watch Sailor Moon fight or as she's getting fried." Just then the minotaur caught Serena and was draining her energy and Luna couldn't stand it any longer. She ran out to the Scouts. "You girls have just got to help her."**

** "That cat just talked." Said Lita shocked.**

** "What do you mean help?" asked Ami**

** "Oh I hope you won't regret this but you girls have just got to help Sailor Moon."**

** "But what can we do to help?" asked Lita**

** "A lot actually with your memories." said Luna, like Serena she didn't want to bring them back but if they waited for the Star Princess they wouldn't have a Moon Princess.**

** "Um excuse me you said with our memories, but how do we remember?"**

** "With the Lunar Mind Meld of course." said Luna activating their memories like she had with Serena.**

** "Queen Beryl and the nega verse." said Raye "We fought her alongside Sailor Moon."**

** "No Princess Serena I remember."**

** "Yeah we're all warriors sworn to protect her." said Lita**

** "Right so let's get to it." said Ami. _"MERCURY POWER!"_**

**_ "MARS POWER!"_**

**_ "JUPITER POWER!'_**

**_ "VENUS POWER!"_**

**_ "SCOUT POWER!"_**

* * *

** Meanwhile Starla and Raven were walking up to Starla's room when she heard her power meter's alarm go off unexpectedly and Starla knew that Luna had no choice but to bring the other Scouts back. This was all her fault. She shouldn't have let Serena talk her into leaving. **

** "Does that mean what I think it does?" asked Raven**

** "It means that Serena was in enough danger and the other Scouts were there that Luna had no choice but to bring the others back." she said punching the wall. "I shouldn't have let her talk me into leaving her side."**

** "Star did you ever think that they weren't meant to be normal?" asked Raven.**

** "It's what Serena wanted. Come on I know where they'll go."**

* * *

** Meanwhile Lita and the others transformed and went to save the Moon Princess. Mercury used her bubbles to make a fog while Mars grabbed Serena from the monsters horns. Then Jupiter used them as a conductor shocking the bullhead while Mars and Venus finished it off with a combined attack.**

** "Yeah we did it."**

** "Sailors savor your victory."**

** "It won't last. See ya." and the two new enemies took off.**

** "Hey guys." said Serena getting up.**

** "Bet you're glad were back." said Mars "To save you butt, huh Sailor Moon?"**

** "It's good to be back." said Jupiter and the five best friends and Scouts left after they checked on Molly.**

* * *

** Later that evening as the five walked to Raye's temple Mina asked where Starla and Raven were at now that Beryl was gone. "They're still around just living normal lives or so I thought until these new enemies showed up." said Serena**

** "So they still remember?" asked Raye. "I wonder how come they did but we didn't."**

** "Because they weren't with us in the Dark Kingdom." said Serena quietly. Now that her friends had their memories back they had all called Darien's guard and told them. Serena was now feeling like the odd ball again, since everyone had the one they cared about the most.**

** "What's wrong Serena?" asked Lita as they climbed the stairs.**

** "Nothing." she said as Starla Raven Jadeite and the rest of Darien's guard came running over to them.**

** "Serena I'm so sorry." said her sister**

** "Don't worry Star. Even if you had come I doubt you would have been about to help."**

** "Why's that?" asked Reiden walking up with Antauri Kaizer and Azariah.**

** "Because Star's main attack combines with my tiara and the monster had me tied up."**

** "Oh." said Starla and she noticed the said look on Serena's face as her sister watched the other Scouts hold onto Darien's guard. Serena really missed Darien.**

** "Anyway we need to find out what these shadows are, that show up every time these monsters show." said Serena and Raye knew that Serena was hiding something from them.**

** "Yeah like where they came from and what do they want."**

** "We know that they want total destruction." said Starla "But that's all we know."**

** "But why?"**

** "Don't know Mina." said Serena "But I do know I'm glad to have you guys back."**

** "Yeah until she and Raye have their first fight." said Starla low enough for the others to hear. Just then Serena told her friends that she was heading home and told Starla that she would cover for her with their mother since Star was supposed to be back by then.**

** "Okay Serena." said Starla. She knew exactly why Serena was leaving and cursed herself for not forewarning the Guard about it.**

** "You know now all she needs to do is get Darien to remember and I get the feeling that she will." said Raven to his friends but Mina had overheard him and looked down. Now she knew why Serena went home and what was bugging her and she wished she didn't. She turned to Kunzite and saw in his eyes the answer to her question before she even asked it. "Darien is like we were, isn't he?"**

** "Yes, but what really hurts Serena was the fact that after she got her memories back Ann made it known that she was after Darien as well." said Kunzite.**

** "Hmm Kunzite I don't trust this Ann. Alan gave off weird vibes too."**

** "I guess the fact that you were a Sailor long before the others and its training is kicking in. I don't trust them either which is why the four of us are going to be stationed around the school." said Kunzite**

** "Thanks." Mina said to her love**

** "Of course." said Kunzite hugging her close. **

* * *

**However not far in the shadows stood a girl dressed as a Sailor Warrior but in all black. She watched as the people of the White Moon and the people of Earth welcome each other back into their world never suspecting that their enemy was watching them.**

** "Trite have the final adjustments to the master's plans been made?"**

** "Yes Snowra they have." said dark Scout. "The people of White will pay for our kingdom's destruction." **

** "Yes my princess." said the shadow from behind her.**

** "Master Hanuone." said the two warriors kneeling.**

** "However if we don't find that meddlesome Leto."**

** "Master allow me to go and search for her." said Trite.**

** "No I want you by my side when we invade the world the people of the White Moon have worked so hard to keep safe." said Hanuone. "Snowra you go." **

** "Yes master." said the white Scout and she left in a flurry of snow **

* * *

** Once in the World of Light Yukiko or Snowra ran down the street looking for the one person that may be able to bring her princess back to her senses. However the only problem was that Yukiko was betting that like the Moon Princess and the Star Princess, their brother was sent to the earth as well and Yukiko didn't know if that was true that Kayden had been reborn on Earth or not. _'Kayden please be here. Coriko needs you.'_ she thought as she ran down the street never seeing the three Sailors in brown black and grey.**

** "Dusk that was..."**

** "Azurite. Yes I know. We have no time to waste we have to find the Princess before the other one gets here." said Dusk**

** "You mean Striker?"**

** "Yes. If we don't find Starlight before Striker arrives then Azurite's presence here will mean nothing." said Dusk. "let's go."**


	7. Chapter 7: A Knight to Remember

**Chapter Seven**

**A knight to remember**

** Serena was standing inside the school trying to get Ami to tell her what she thought the questions on their test the next day was going to be. Upset Ami told her that it wasn't a joke. They were soon going to be leaving Junior High and that they need to study for it.**

** "Ami's right. If you don't do it in your own way you can't say that you did it with your own merits." said Lita**

** "Yeah right Lita you know you wanted those answers as well." said Starla walking up to them with their new friend Yukiko. Laughing the five of them walked out the door just as they heard someone scream.**

** The four Scouts looked at one another and took off running in the direction of the sound. Yukiko yelled back at them that they were crazy then she looked around her. She knew that if there was danger the Scouts would transform and she hoped that what she sought was there as well. Transforming Snowra ran to the same area as the four Scouts, however when she got there she didn't find what she had hoped to find.**

** "Damn where are you Leto."**

* * *

** "Lita run."**

** "No Ken you run." said Lita as the lion monster attacked them knocking them both down. However Snowra watched as the guy was knocked farther and started bleeding. **

** "What was that thing?" asked Serena as it ran off**

** "Lita are you okay?" asked Ami**

** "Someone help him! He's unconscious!"**

** Just then Snowra jumped down the bank as Yukiko and knelt at ken's side. "He's lost a lot of blood. We need to take him to the hospital" she said and Starla brought out her phone and called the ambulance.**

** Once they had got him to the hospital Lita found out that Ken would need a transfusion but the hospital didn't have enough of Ken's type. Once Lita found out that they had the same type she volunteered and they set her up as a donor.**

* * *

** "How are you feeling Lita?" asked Ami**

** "I could sing to you Lita but that might make you feel worse." said Serena and Lita smiled**

** "That's okay. You guys should go and study for that test tomorrow."**

** "I'm fine. I study every day so I'm always ready for a test."**

** "Me too, though I get different results."**

** "Through your lack of studying sis." said Starla**

** Yukiko smiled at the easy banter that passed through the people of the White Moon. She remembered when her world used to be like that before the shadows came and her princess changed. Yukiko looked at Lita and asked what the deal was with Ken. "He's my best friend." she said looking at the bed beside her.**

** "Your best friend?" asked Serena. For as long as she had known Lita the only boy she was close to was Nephrite.**

** "Yeah before I met Nephrite Ken was always there for me."**

** "Anyway I've got to go. My mom is probably wondering where I am again." said Yukiko and Serena was instantly on guard as she watched Yukiko walk out of the room. Why would she say that in particular? Three years of being a Scout taught Serena to be cautious. **

** "Ami Starla why don't we let Lita get some rest?" said Serena and the three Scouts saw what Serena really meant.**

** "Yeah okay, see you later guys." said Lita and the three left.**

* * *

** "Okay Serena, what is it?" asked Ami as they walked out of the hospital.**

** "Yukiko." she said simply.**

** "I agree she showed up out of nowhere and instantly wants to become friends with us? That's a bit strange." said Starla**

** "And I also checked the meter we have set on the Shadows around the time Luna brought you guys back and there was a power surge right after we got back to the temple." said Serena surprising Ami. She had never known Serena do be able to do so much. That was usually what she did.**

** "You think she's from the Shadows?" asked Marliah walking up to them.**

** "I do, Liah." said Serena**

** "Hm Starla you go home with Serena tonight I'll monitor the Shadows."**

** "Okay thanks Marliah."**

** "Sure besides I may have a lead anyway." said the Aqua Star Scout as she left, leaving Ami very confused however Serena and Starla knew exactly what she meant.**

** "Anyway night guys." Said Ami and she left the two princesses alone.**

** "Star…" **

** "I know Serena I wonder who she's found."**

** "I have a feeling we'll know soon."**

** "Right."**

** "Star about the Blue Star is it true…"**

** "I think so Serena." **

** "What are you going to do?"**

** "I'm not sure. Just keep an eye out for the three warriors. I get the feeling that they're looking for someone. That's why there was a spike I believe."**

** "Let's go home Star."**

** "Right." and the two left.**

* * *

** Marliah was studying the shadows in the control room when another Scout walked in. However the water star Scouts didn't turn around to see who had come in as she felt her sister Scout's power. "Hello Dusk."**

** "Aqutas."**

** "I figured as much. You're the only one that likes to sneak around in the shadows. Is it true? Are they here?"**

** "Yes and I've found Terra and Aero." **

** "Good Starla will be thrilled." Said Marliah turning to see her friends and fellow guardians of Princess Starlight**

** "Aqutas call the princess. We need to hurry." said Terra**

* * *

** Starla sat in her room studying when she communicator went off. Snatching it up she answered it and Marliah didn't waste time telling her what had happened. Starla was extremely happy that the rest of her guard was finally there and already seemed to know what was going on.**

** "Tell Dusk I'm coming."**

** "Bring Raven and the mystics as well." said Marliah. "I think the others would be glad to see them.**

** "Right." said Starla and she called Raven, who luckily had his guard staying him. "Raven come to the command center and bring the others."**

** "What's going Star?"**

** "You'll see." said Starla and she disconnected, walked out the house telling her mom she was going out.**

** "Okay be careful."**

** "I will."**

* * *

** Later once everyone had gotten to the control center under the arcade and the Mystics got over their surprise of their partners were there Dusk explained what the Shadows were up to. Then Starla remembered what Serena said about Yukiko and looked over at Marliah. "Did you find out anything about Yukiko?"**

** "You can trust her." said Dusk "She's also known as Azurite, the Snow Sailor."**

** "She's looking for the Prince of the Dark Moon." said Aero**

** "But why?"**

** "That we're not sure of. The three of us have been on the Shadows trail for a while but we still haven't figured out their motives." said Terra then she turned to Starla and she knew why. They were waiting for her word as what to do.**

** "Keep on it and we'll keep an eye on Ann and Alan." she said to Marliah.**

** "Agreed." and the ten warriors split up but not before Starla told Dusk she wanted to talk to her alone.**

** "Alright." and the rest left. "What's the matter princess?"**

** "Is it true about me and the Blue Star Princess?"**

** "I'm afraid so Starla." said Dusk. **

** "Don't tell any of the others. Serena is the only one who knows."**

** "Very well." said Dusk and she left.**

* * *

** The next day Serena and Starla were walking down the street to Raye's shrine when Starla saw Yukiko and remembered what Dusk had told her the night before. So she told Serena to go on to the temple and that she would meet her there.**

** "Okay." said Serena and she walked on without her sister.**

** Starla walked up to Yukiko, who was looking for something and caused her to jump when she touched her shoulder. "Calm down I know who you are."**

** "Starlight Princess, you're here."**

** "Yes. Come and you can tell me and the others what's going on here and why the Blue Star Princess is here."**

** "Not the Sailor Scouts."**

** "No they have their own enemies at the moment. I meant the Star Scouts, Azurite."**

** "Thank you."**

** "Come on."**

* * *

** Serena was just getting to Raye's shrine when she saw the Scouts running down the stairs. Wondering what was going one when Ami told her to transform and to hurry she knew that there was a problem. Serena still didn't understand but she didn't hesitate to change. However while they were running Jupiter started to feel dizzy and would have fallen down had it not been for Starlight and another blue Scout that Serena didn't know.**

** "Jupiter you okay?" asked Starlight**

** "Yeah I'm fine."**

** "No you're not. You're still weak from giving all that blood last night." said Sailor Moon. "You should go home and get some rest."**

** "I can't do that Sailor Moon." said Jupiter "I have to make sure that thing don't do the same thing that they did to Ken on someone else."**

** "Jupiter just promise me one thing."**

** "Huh?"**

** "Promise me you'll be careful." said Serena "I know I'm a whiner and a wimp but I'' work extra hard this time."**

** "Thanks Sailor Moon. I promise I'll be careful." said Jupiter. Then she took off running after the other Scouts.**

* * *

** Starla and Yukiko looked on as Serena ran after Jupiter. Yukiko remembered before Hanuone came how Coriko used to be like that. She used to care about her friends. Yukiko just hoped that they could bring the real princess back, but without Leto or Phoebus she didn't think that there was a chance it would happen.**

** Starla looked at Yukiko and sighed. She knew what the snow Sailor was thinking about and until they were absolutely sure about it she could say anything. "We'll bring her back."**

** "Thanks Starla"**

** "Come on I don't like leaving them alone while the Shadows are at their strongest."**

** "I know but I need to find Leto."**

** "Alright then we'll split up. You go look for Leto I'll help Serena."**

** "Deal."**

** However when Starla got to Serena she saw that Marliah was there already but also someone that she didn't know. Jumping up to the tree where Marliah was at she asked "Who's that, Liah?"**

** "Don't know. He was here when I arrived." Said the Aqua Scout**

** "Well then let's go. I'm sure they'll be fine." said Starla "Yukiko needs help finding Leto."**

** "Okay." and the two left.**

* * *

** Meanwhile Lita, who had been so weak she had indeed collapsed, had woken to find Serena was about to be attacked by the monster. Calling on the thunder that she controlled, Lita stopped the lion from hurting Serena. Then Serena used her tiara to finish it off. Lita walked over to Serena and smiled.**

** "Lita you okay?" asked Serena**

** "Yeah but who was that guy?" she asked as the others stirred.**

** "I don't know."**

** "hey did we miss all the fun?" asked Raye smiling**

** Laughing Serena and the others transformed back into the civilian forms and started back toward the temple. They had been walking for a while when Lita remembered the Scout that was with Starlight earlier.**

** "By the way Serena who was that with Starlight?" she asked causing the others to stop and look at Serena**

** "Honestly I don't know, but if Starla trusts her I do too." said Serena and they dropped it. The others knew by the tone Serena used that she wasn't going to talk of it anymore. They had been fighting with her long enough to know when she would and wouldn't talk. But they had no idea of the truth about her sister and Serena didn't want them too. "Look I got to go. Later." she said to the Scouts and she left them standing there shocked.**

** "What was that about?" asked Raye**

** "I don't know but I have a bad feeling about it." said Mina**

* * *

** "Trite it seems that Snowra has betrayed us and joined the White Moon Kingdom." said the shadow behind the dark princess.**

** "Firera go find Leto and destroy the traitor." said Trite stepping into Firera's light and revealing that she looked exactly like Starla.**

**"Yes princess." said Firera and she left in a column of flame. "Darka go and keep an eye on Firera."**

**"Yes master." said the dark Scout and she too left. **

**"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge." said Trite as she looked at the White Moon People. "They _will _pay for destroying my home."**

** The shadow behind her laughed. '_Yes my little pawn destroy your family and in turn you shall never see the light again.' _ Hanuone thought never suspecting that Flowera, Coriko's final guardian had heard everything he had said.**

** _'I have to find the others. I just hope that I can.'_ She thought and left in a flurry of flowers.**


	8. Chapter 8: The End of Sailor Moon?

**Chapter Eight**

**The End of Sailor Moon?**

** Serena was in bed on a Sunday and having a peaceful dream when she was woken up by her mother. Groaning Serena asked why she had to get up so early on a day that she didn't have to go to school.**

** "Serena you promised your father Sammy and Starla that you would go to the Virtual Reality game with them." Her mother reminded her. "Your Father and Sammy have already left and Starla is waiting for you. Now get up."**

** "Okay I'm up." said Serena getting out for her bed and dressing. Then she walked to her sister's room and knocked on the door. "Starla?"**

** "Serena good come in." called Starla**

** "What's up?" asked Serena walking into the room and closing the door behind her. She had a feeling that her sister was hiding something from their mother and she had a feeling about what it was. It was the reason why they had both decided to go to the game when Sammy and their father said that they were going.**

** "Serena you know how the shadows have been more active lately?"**

** "Yeah." said Serena knowing where this was going but not wanting to hear it.**

** "I think Ann and Alan are from the Negaverse Serna." said Starla. "It makes sense. They always disappear right before a monster shows up then shows back up when it's gone? That's a little strange isn't it?"**

** "Starla there has to be more to this than that. Even if they are from the Negaverse the readings we have been getting are off the scale and the monsters that we have been fighting aren't as strong as the ones from Beryl trust me." said Serena "We'll check them out be first we need to go to that game and keep our family safe."**

** "Alright." said Starla**

** "Just be careful you two." said Luna**

** "We will." Serena said and the two princesses walked out.**

* * *

** Later that day Serena and Starla were at the Virtual Reality game when Starla saw something that Serena also Saw and Starla watched as Serena got angry over it. Darien was standing with Ann and for Serena that was war. However Starla knew that not even Serena could sense the Shadows that were stirring in Ann and her brother. Serena may deny it but Starla knew it was true. Ann and Alan were from the Negaverse.**

** When Starla and the others learned of the connection between the two Starla and Raven made sure that they were with Serena and Darien at all times.**

** "Starla…"**

** "I know Raven. Make sure you stay with Darien.**

** "Don't worry." Said Raven smiling. "I don't think Serena is going to leave him be. Look." And they watched as Serena Darien Ann and Alan went into the game.**

** "Will she be okay?" asked Eva who wasn't there when she fought Beryl before so she didn't know of Serena's power**

** "Don't worry Terra. Serena's strong. Not much can stop her when people are in danger." said Starla**

** "Especially when it's Darien." said Raven remembering how it was the Moon princess that freed his brother.**

** Smiling Starla nodded at the game. "Come on guys I think they'll need help." and her Raven Marliah Eva and Kaizer walked up to the game.**

* * *

** Meanwhile Serena and Darien and finally got separated from Ann and Alan and Serena thought that she could try and get Darien to remember when Sammy caught up to them. Annoyed Serena told him to go away but he told them that their dad was in trouble.**

** When Serena heard that she was instantly on alert something Darien had noticed about her. It was always that way, when one of her friends of someone was in trouble. "What do you mean Sammy?"**

** "One of the monsters is really real. You can't blast it with lasers or anything."**

** "What?" and Serena remembered how she thought it was strange that Ann and Alan had disappeared but at the time she just forgot about it since the place was huge. Then she thought back to what Starla had said before the two of them had left the house.**

** _'They always disappear when the monsters show up then reappear when it's gone. Don't you think that's strange?'_**

** Darien looked at Serena confused but then saw her worried expression and he didn't know why but he told her that he would help her dad/**

** "No Darien it's too dangerous." said Serena**

** "It's fine."**

** "Come on I'll take you to him."**

** "But Sammy…"**

** "Just stay here. It's sort of a guy thing." said Sammy and the two left.**

** "Uh I don't think so. Sounds to me like a Scouts thing." said Serena and she transformed. Then she called Starla to let her know what was going on.**

** _'Okay you go on ahead. We'll be there as soon as we can..'_**

** "Right." and she followed the two boys. However when she got there she saw that her dad Sammy and Darien was caught. Angry she called out to the monster surprising everyone there. "Hey Mophead. I won't allow you to attack people who are just wanting to play some games. In the name of the Moon I'll punish you."**

** "How does she always find us?" asked Ann to Alan **

** "I don't know but she's getting on my nerves. Attack!" he ordered and the monster dropped all three of the boys and attacked her, but she used her tiara to stop it. However just as she did the attack stopped in midair and dropped to the ground.**

** "What that's never happened before."**

** "Too bad about your tiara Moon Brat. Get her!"**

** "Starlight Flash!"**

** "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"**

** "Starlight Venus guys." said Serena "You won't believe this my Tiara won't work anymore."**

** "Your Tiara's broken? But that's impossible." said Luna**

** "Here Sailor Moon." said Venus handing it to her. "It might still work."**

** "Venus thank you."**

** "Terra Aqua lets' wrap this up." said Starlight**

** "Right." Agreed the two Star Scouts and the three Stars combined all three of their attacks destroying the monster. Turning to Serena, she and Starla nodded then the eight of them used the confusion caused by the other gamers to get out of the building without explaining themselves to Darien who was staring to ask questions.**

* * *

** Later after everyone had gotten to the command center Serena told then everything that had happened at the Virtual Reality game. But what had really hurt her was the discovery that she had made just before her sister had gotten there.**

**_Flashback_**

** Serena was standing there shocked at the fact that her tiara wasn't working anymore when the monster started to charge at her and Darien. He was shocked as well but for different reasons. He had a feeling that he knew this girl but he wasn't sure from where. "Hey I don't know who you are but you had better think of something fast."**

** "Uh…" just then there was a white rose that flew at the monster and sopping it in its tracks. Serena smiled and turned to the area where the rose had come from because she knew who that rose belonged to. "Moonlight Knight!"**

** "Now I'm not one to fight unnecessarily I will not allow anyone to hurt her." He said and Serena was happy until she realized that Darien was still there.**

** _'It can't be. Does this mean that Darien isn't the Moonlight Knight?' _thought Serena as Darien looked and the Knight**

** "Who's this guy. The Sheik of Bagdad?"**

** _'No!'_**

**_Flashback ends _**

** "Serena!"**

** "Huh?"**

** "We need to find the source of these Shadows." said Raye. "These attacks can't continue."**

** "I agree but we don't know where to look." said Serena**

** "Leave that to me and Raven." said Starla**

** "Yeah you guys need to be ready in case more of these monsters show up." said Raven**

** "They're right." Mina said. Then she noticed that Serena was more down than usual and she had a feeling about what it was. "Serena why don't you head on home? You look like you're about to drop."**

** "Yeah Serena go." said Starla. "I'll meet you there."**

** "Okay." she said and Serena walked out the room.**

** "What wrong with her?" asked Eva**

** "Darien." said the six scouts and Raven**

** "Huh?"**

** "Eva unlike the four of us who had Kunzite and the others Serena doesn't have Darien back yet and the fact that he was there and still didn't know her I believe really hurt her." said Mina**

** "Oh."**

* * *

** Later that evening after everyone had gone home Starla was about to lock up when she felt a chill up her spine followed a burning sensation. "Yukiko Anala have any luck?"**

** "Not on finding Leto but we do have someone for you to meet." said Yukiko. "actually two." and two warriors that Starla had never seen before walked up to her yet she knew who they were..**

** "Onyx and Garnet."**

** "It's an honor to meet the Star princess of whom our Blue Starlight came from." said Onyx**

** "I don't believe that is why you're here." said Starla**

** "You're right. the princess has been lied to and deceived. She believes that your sister's kingdom was the ones responsible of ours destruction." said Garnet**

** "But you don't." said Starla**

** "No we know that it was Hanuone that truly destroyed our home what caused the destruction of yours." said Onyx.**

** "Will you help us?" asked Starla**

** "Yes. In return you must free our princess."**

** "We will. I promise." said Starla and she left for her house.**

* * *

** Serena walked through her house to her room after dinner then collapsed there. It just wasn't fair. It seemed just yesterday both her and Darien had discovered one another's secrets and made a promise to always be there for the other. But because of Beryl they were once again lost to one another. She couldn't hold it anymore Serena started to cry just as Starla walked by.**

** "Oh Serena."**

** "Hey Starla what's wrong with her?"**

** "She's missing someone very important to her."**

** "Like a boyfriend?"  
"Yes. Sammy don't say anything to dad. He flipped out when he met Raven."**

** "Don't worry I won't say anything about it." **

** "Thanks Sammy." said Starla and she knew he meant more than just Darien. Starla walked into Serena's room and helped her onto her bed. "Hey it'll be alright."**

** "I miss him so much Star."**

** "I know sis. I know."**


	9. Chapter 9: Cherry Trouble

**Chapter Nine**

**Cherry Trouble**

** Serena ran down the path to the area where her frineds were at. She knew that they were in trouble and she hated it. "Serena transform." said Luna**

** "Right. _Moon Prisim Power!" _shouted Serena and she got to her friends just to find them being drained of their energy just like the others were. "hey you stealing energy is something that no one can do. I will turn you to dust."**

** "Sailor Moon try your tiara." said Luna but just like before the attack failed before it even hit the monster. Then like her friends Serena was captured and the other Scouts watched as their princess disappeared into the light.**

** "No Sailor Moon!" shouted Raye**

** "Serena!" **

* * *

** Meanwhile Starla and the others were trying to figure out where the Shadows that had taken advantage of the monster attacks to surface were coming from when they ran into Ann and Alan. Starla shot daggers at her so called classmate and her brother. Then two didn't even seem to notice them until Antauri walked over to them with Marliah Kaizer and Eva. That was when Ann turned around and spotted the Star princess. "Oh its you."**

** "WHat are you still doing here?" the Park is closed." said Raven**

** "What about you six then?" asked Alan**

** "We work her after school hours and we closed after the Mrs Haruna Molly and Melvin collapsed." said Eva**

** "So you have to leave." said Starla.**

** "Fine we got what we want." and they walked away as it hit Starla what Ann had said.**

** "No Serena!" she shouted and ran back to her sister with Raven and the rest on her heels.**

* * *

** Serena was floating in an area she didn't know along with Luna when she thought back to when her teacher told her and Starla that they were going to the Cherry Blossom event. She remembered how excited she was when Mrs. Haruna asked her if she had anyone that wanted to come and she told her that her friends would want to. So she got permission from Mina and Raye's schools to allow the two to come. All she wanted was to have a normal day with her friends but then the Shadows attacked and she knew that she had to fight again.**

** "Luna I'm sorry this is my fault. All I wanted was to have a fun with the others."**

** "Oh Serena you know that you can't always have fun."**

** "I know. Luna do you know where we are?"**

** "Princess Serena."**

** "Queen Serenity? Is that you?"**

** "I'm here my darling, in your mind. I'll always be here when you need me."**

** "Can you help me? I do not know how to save my friends."**

** "The power is inside you." said the Queen as a silver light shone infront of them.**

** "The Silver Imperium Crystal?" asked Serena**

** "Remember the Crystal has yet to regain it's full powers. However once it does you will be able to become the Moon Princess once more."**

** "Thanks Queen Serenity. I'll make you proud..." said Serena smiling. "Mother."**

** "Luna look after her as you always do."**

** "Right." said Luna**

** "Now call out _'Moon Crystal Power!'_**

* * *

** As Starla ran to where her sister's court and friends were she saw that Artemis was fighting somekind of Cherry monster but she didn't see Serena anywhere. _'No Serena can't be gone.'_ she thought and just as Starla started to fight the monster there was another flash of light and Starla smiled when she saw who it was.**

** "I'm back I'm better maybe even beautiful. You're using your floral beauty to make people sufer and that is something I can not allow." said Sailor Moon "I stand for love and justice. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I'll punish you."**

** HOwever as Serena started to attack the monster she quickly realized without the Crescent Moon Wand she was out matched. Just then she heard her mother's voice once more. Looking up at the full moon Serena saw another rod falling toward her. Reaching up she caught the Moon scpeter. "This Moon scepter will allow you yo defeat your enemies and save your friends."**

** "Right." said Serena standing to her feet then turning to the monster she saw her sister and her friends fighting the monster. Serena didn't know where the four scouts that were fighting with Starla came from but she didn't worry about it at the moment. All she cared about was saving her friends. "Starlight move."**

** "Got it. Onyx Garnet Topaz Azurite, Aqua Terra lets move."**

** "Right." and the seven Sailors moved out of Serena's way just as she attacked**

** "Moon Scepter Elemination!" she shouted destroying the monster once and for all**

** "YOu did it Sailor Moon. You're a true friend. See ya." said the Moonlight Knight**

** "He's right Serena you're a true friend." said Raye**

** "Yeah." said Starla looking at the four scouts that were fighting with her and her guard. "Come on lets get home you guys."**

** "Right." said Serena and she decided then and there that she was going to asked her sister what the deal was and who the four of them were.**

* * *

** Later that evening Starla was at the Command Center under Raven's place when she felt Yukiko's presene. "What is it Azurite?"**

** "The others and I agree that we can't hid the truth from the Moon princess any longer."**

** "We'll tell her once Ann and Alan are out of the way. Right now she has to much on her mind."**

** "Thank you Starlight." said Yukiko and she left.**

** "I just hope we can handle the bigger threat." said Starla to herself. **


	10. Chapter 10: Treed

**Chapter Ten **

**Treed**

** A few weeks after the Cherry incident Starla was in the Control Center looking at the attacks that had happened in the past few months. She knew that it was connected to something but she couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly there was a sound of someone walking in and Starla turned to see Luna Artemis and Shadow walking in with a strange twig.**

** "Starla good you're here."**

** "What is it Shadow?"**

** "This thing was in Serena's hair and it's alive." said Luna "can you examine it?"**

** "Sure." said Starla and she bent down to pick it up. However as soon as she touched she sensed the darkness and the negative power flowing through it. She knew then whatever it was it was dangerous. "Luna where did Serena say she was before school?"**

** "She said she went to Ann and Alan's to get them." said Luna "Why?"**

** "Because that thing is from the Negaverse." said Starla **

** "So that confirms that those two are from there as well just like you had originally thought." said Luna**

** "Yeah. Luna Artemis go get the Scouts we have to track this thing. Shadow go find Dusk and Aero. We're going to need everyone."**

** "Gottcha." said Luna and she left with Artemis**

** "Starla…"**

** "I know Shadow." she said. Starla had felt it the first time she had met Yukiko but had been denying it. Now however it was obvious that she was the one that they were looking for. "Go get Raven and tell him to watch Darien."**

** "Alright." said Shadow and he left the Star Princess alone.**

** "I hope I know what I'm doing." she said and she left to gather the gem Scouts**

* * *

** Raven stood outside the building where he and Darien lives with Kunzite and Antuari while Shadow filled them in on what was happening. Raven could tell that Kunzite didn't like what he was hearing one bit and if Raven was honest to himself neither did he.**

** "This isn't good." said Antuari and Raven knew exactly what he meant even if Shadow and Kunzite didn't.**

** "You think?" asked Shadow**

** "No its just Darien had just left to see Ann because she was supposedly sick." said Rave**

** "That's bad." Kunzite repeated. "Raven you should gather the rest of the Mages. I have a feeling that this is going to be the final battle and the Negaverse will put up a fight."**

** "Maybe the last battle with Ann and Alan but not the last of the battles with the Shadows." said Raven. Then he turned to Antuari and some kind of understanding passed between them. "Antuari you go get the others and stay with the Starlights. Kunzite you had better gather Darien's guard and wait in the command center. If what Starla saw in the stars is true then Darien will be back after this battle."**

** "What about you?" Antuari**

** "I'm going to try and help the Sailor Scouts." said Raven **

** "I hope you're right about Darien, Raven. We miss him." said Kunzite**

** "You're not the only one, trust me." Said Raven and he ran off after his brother**

** "What did he mean by that?" asked Antuari**

** "I guess he meant Serena." said his brother and the two left to do what Raven told them**

* * *

** Meanwhile Serena and Darien were both at Anna and Alan's when they were attacked. Ann full of jealousy toward her _"brother"_ acted around Serena and the fact that Darien had shown nothing more than a passing glance to Ann when she was there pushed her into the room where they kept the Doom Tree. The tree sensed Serena's pure energy it attacked her and then the tree went out of control also grabbing Darien.**

** "Let us go!"**

** "Serena!" shouted Darien reaching out to her.**

** "Darien I can't reach."**

** "Don't give up we can do this I know it." And that jogged something in Serena**

** _'Could he be remembering?'_ she thought. _'Of course it had to happen now of all times.'_ That always seemed to be her luck when her or her friends were in trouble that was when they had remembered their true pasts.**

** But Ann and Alan had other things in mind and ordered the tree to drain their energy. Finally the tree let the two of them go and just as Ann and Alan caught them Starla and the Scouts got there.**

** "Let them go." growled Starla.**

** "Look who it is." cackled Ann**

** "Sailor Saps." said Alan and they were attacked causing Serena to get mad. Enough was enough. They had attack her and Darien and now they were targeting her friends**

** "That's it. NO one bullies my friends and family." said Serena and she held up her compact and shouted _'Moon Crystal Power!'_**

** "No way Serena can't be Sailor Moon!" Alan denied shocked, but because she transformed in front of them he had to accept the fact that his crush was his enemy.**

** "That blonde air head no wonder she such a klutz." said Ann**

** "So you think I'm a klutz? Well this klutz is going to teach you a lesson. I stand by my friends and family and I won't allow anything to hurt them. In the name of the Moon."**

** "Alright."**

** "Hold on Ann."**

** "Why cause you got a crush on her? That dimwit is the leader of the Sailor brats and the best way to get rid of them is to get rid of her."**

** The two continued their argument but Serena wasn't paying attention to them. She was kneeling at Darien's side hoping that her transformation had jogged something. It was the first time since they fought Beryl that she transformed in front of him and he didn't know her. But Serena didn't care she wanted him back. "Darien can you hear me? It's me Serena." that seemed to stir something in Darien because he raised his hand and she held it close to her. "I will protect you I promise." But that cause Ann to become enraged and attack the two of them.**

** "Stop them!" shouted Lita**

** "They're helpless!" Starla shouted and she saw the four Gem Scouts come down to help.**

** Serena saw them as well but she knew that she had to do this on her own. So when she saw Starla's friends and the Gems Scouts try to enter the battle she told them through Starla to stop. _'I have to do this alone Star.'_**

** _'Alright.'_ and the Scouts backed off.**

** Just then Darien started to stir and Serena held his hand again. "Darien are you okay? It's me Sailor Moon."**

** "Meat-ball head?" he asked groggily and Serena was extremely happy. It had happened just like she hoped but she had to be sure.**

** "That's right do you finally remember us?" she asked "Oh do you remember about the Moon Princess and the Moon Kingdom?"**

** "Yes my sweet."**

** "I promise Darien just like you were there for me I'll fight to defend our Kingdom and we'll be as happy as we were back then. Do you remember?" **

**"Yes I remember everything now." said Darien and Starla was thrilled for her sister but she was also worried. Now that Darien had his memories back it meant the Shadows were closer than they had thought.**

** Ann however wasn't as thrilled as Serena that Darien had chosen her over Ann. Enraged she shouted that if she could have him then she wouldn't allow anyone to have him and she attacked Serena and Darien plus the Moonlight Knight, who had criticized Ann for not understanding Serena and Darien. However just then the tree started to attack everyone in the area including Ann and Alan**

** Then something happened that none of them tree went to attack Alan. However Ann threw herself in front of him and hurt in the process. Shocked Serena didn't want to see anyone else get hurt, so when the tree started for Alan again she had had enough.**

** "Stop this now." she shouted. "Save them!"**

** "You think so Sailor Moon?" **

** "You can talk to?" asked Serena shocked**

** "Let me tell you my story." and Serena learned the truth about Ann and Alan; and Alan learned why no matter what they did they could revive their tree. It needed positive energy, love and kindness.**

** "We failed." said Alan holding Ann**

** "No Alan you were failed. No one should grow up without experiencing love the way you did. You behaved like anyone would given those circumstances. But luckily people learn and you two have finally found the answer Love."**

** "Love." Alan repeated holding Ann even closer. _'But it don't do me any good now. Ann is gone.'_**

** "Sailor Moon a favor?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "Please rid me of all the negative energy I have been poisoned with all these years."**

** "Sure." she said then using her scepter to free it but it disappeared. "Oh no I killed the tree."**

** "No Sailor Moon you saved it."**

** "Moonlight knight? I thought you disappeared."**

** "Sailor Moon Serena Moon Princess."**

** "You know all that?" asked Serena**

** "Yes and now it's time you learned who I am." he said pulling down the cloth he had kept his face hidden under revealing himself to be Darien.**

** "Darien? But how can that be?"**

** "I'm not Darien but the courageous soul of Darien that fights the negaverse."**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "In the battle with Queen Beryl Darien lost all of his memories of the Moon Kingdom. But deep down he knew he must always protect the Moon Princess, his true love, form the forces of the Darkness. Therefore I was created to fulfill that mission. I exist to protect you Sailor Moon, and help the Sailor Scouts." he said. "However there's no longer any need of me now that Darien has his memory back.**

** "You're leaving?"**

** "It's Darien who needs me now Sailor Moon. He's too weak to sustain me much longer. Farwell my Princess I'll never forget you"**

* * *

** "Sailor Moon, are you there? Sailor Moon!" Darien said shaking Serena hoping to get her to awake. If he lost her now he didn't know what he would do. He had just gotten his memory back; he didn't want to lose her. Just then she started to come to and Darien smiled**

** "Darien? Is it really you?"**

** "Sure is, and it's sure good to be back Meatball head."**

** "Oh Darien its perfect. Everything's okay." said Serena then she threw herself into his arms and started crying. "Oh Darien I thought I was going to lose you again."**

** Just then the two heard Alan call out shocked. "Ann you came back."**

** "Oh Alan I would never leave you." she said and Serena smiled. It looked like both her and Ann got what they were looking for. Just then she saw something that made her even more happier.**

** "Look the tree."**

** "Look Ann it's growing. We have another chance."**

** "Yes we can start again this time the right way. Built a place of our own filled with light and love."**

** "They've been healed."**

** "Yeah." said Darien and the two got everyone and they all left. Darien wanted to be alone with Serena but she said that they had another problem to deal with.**

** "Serena go with Darien. We'll meet at the arcade about five this evening okay?" Starla asked and Serena knew what her sister meant. **

** "Okay thanks Starla." said Serena and the two left.**

** "Come on you guys lets go get the others." said Mina smiling. She Knew that Serena was going to be a lot happier now that she had her true love back.**

* * *

** Later that evening Kunzite and the other reunited with Darien and everything was explained to him about the Shadows that always seemed to appear at the same time Ann and Alan did but weren't connected to them. That surprised Serena and Starla knew that it was time that they heard the full truth and not just parts of it. Starla knew that her sister knew about her connection to the Shadows but Serena didn't know the whole truth.**

** "It looks like we have a lot to talk about." said Darien and Starla explained about the other Scouts that had been showing up unknowing that they were being watched.**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Shadows Trite was enraged about the betrayal of Flowera Darka and Firera. It was bad enough that she lost Snowra to the Guardians of the White Moon but now she had lost the rest of her guard.**

**"It seems that you must fight the White Moon Kingdom on your own." said the Shadow behind her.**

**"Yes I can't trust anyone besides you Hanuone." said Trite. "It's time I face them myself."**

**"And you shall My Princess." said Hanuone. _'And I shall finally have my hands on the White Moon and Star that I have been coveting since the beginning of time. And once I have them you shall have no longer any use to me.'_**

**However there was one warrior that Hanuone didn't expect to counter him and it was the one that may be able to bring the blue Star back. **

**_'You won't get your way if I can help it.' _****Thought a figure in black and she lowered her hood. Leto stood no far from her princess and the demon but was concealed from their senses. She had to find her counterpart in order to safe her princess. But she didn't know where to look. Then she saw in the image where Trite and Hanuone were watching the White Moon people. It was when she saw the girl Starla that she saw the familiar mark of her clan. _'Smart hiding inside the Star Princess.' _ and she left to locate the White Star. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Truth**

**Darien walked into the command center and smiled when he saw that Serena was already there. However the more that he thought about it he realized that Serena had _always_ been the hardest worker out of all of them. Now that Starla and Raven revealed the truth behind their powers he knew Serena would work even harder to keep her sister safe even though his dreams said otherwise.**

**"Serena."**

**"Oh hey Darien." she said as she turned around. When she did he saw that she had stayed up all night.**

**"Serena have you been here all night?" he asked**

**"I was trying to find the entrance to the Shadows." said Serena turning back to the screen.**

**"Serena…"**

**"Darien I can't lose her." said Serena "I just all my family back."**

**"I know I feel the same about Raven." said Darien and he smiled when she said that she had just got her family back. That meant that he was part of her family. "We won't lose any of them Serenity."**

**"Thank you Endymion."**

* * *

**Mina walked down the street with Lita thinking about what Starla had told them the night before. They had promised Serena that they would help her but Mina didn't know exactly how they were going to do that **

**"Mina do you remember anything that Starla told us last night?" asked Lita **

**"What do you mean Lita?" asked Mina "Of course I do we were all there."**

**"No what I mean is when Starla mentioned that the Shadows had attacked once before I felt like I knew about it." said Lita**

**"You know now that I think about it you're right. There was an attack on the kingdom before Beryl and Metalia." said Mina "But I don't remember what."**

**"Maybe Serena's found something about it. She has been in the control room all night." said Lita**

**"She has?"**

**"Yeah I went to check on her last night after Starla called and asked if I had seen her. After I got back I told Nephrite and he called Darien." said Lita "I'm guessing he went there this morning."**

**"She didn't go home at all?" asked Mina**

**"Not according to Starla." said Lita**

**"Man something's never." said Mina laughing as they continued to Raye's shrine.**

* * *

**Starla looked over the park railing at the area where she saw her vision of her sister's kingdom. She had to make sure nothing interfered with that but she didn't know how they were going to stop the Shadow's leader.**

**"We'll stop him." said a girl about Starla's age and that looked exactly like her.**

**"Striker?" asked Starla**

**"Not Quite White Star."**

**"Calika"**

**"Yes princess. I have been looking for you Nalika."**

**"I thought that Coriko was your host and that you could leave her. That's how it is with Nalika and I." said Starla**

**"I cannot stay with her while Trite has her."**

**"That's what controlling her?"**

**"No. Nalika free her." said Calika "Free her and you'll free me." and she disappeared. Starla stared at the spot from where her other form's half disappeared and then she realized what had happened.**

**"This isn't good." she said and she ran off to find Serena.**

* * *

**Serena and Darien were in the arcade talking with Andrew when Starla had gotten there. When her sister ran through the doors like something was after her Serena knew that it was bad whatever she saw. She was once again glad for the fact that Beryl had once tried to use Andrew against them because now he knew everything about them.**

**"Starla what is it?" asked Serena**

**"She's here." Starla said panting. "Trite is here."**

**"Bad?" asked Andrew.**

**"Imagine the world in Chaos and Destruction over run with Shadows. Now times it by ten and you still won't come close to how bad this is."**

**"Ok that's bad. Serena Darien I'm closing the arcade early." said Andrew "You guys still got the keys I gave you?"**

**"Yeah the only ones that don't have them are the gems scouts." said Serena**

**"Don't worry about them. They can go just about anywhere they want. The only reason they haven't gone to the command center here was because they needed your permission since it was you that placed the extra barrier here." said Starla as she reminded Andrew of how he found out and why there was more protection on the center now.**

**"Anyway tell them they had permission Starla since you have more contact with them." said Serena "If Trite thinks that they're going to take this planet they've got another thing coming."**

* * *

**Meanwhile Mina and the others were at Raye's temple studying for a big test that was coming up when Serena called them on the communicators. She explained what was going on and told them to meet her at the Arcade. Nodding Mina and the others ran out of the temple and to the command center.**

**Once they got there Mina saw that Darien had already gotten his guard and Raven was there with his Mages already. Then from behind them were Starla and her scouts along with the four new scouts. Mina knew then that it was bad. It was rare that all of them were in the same place at the same time. However when she looked at Serena's Mina realized that they had no real idea about how dangerous it was.**

**"How bad is it guys?" asked Mina**

** "Bad. Trite is here and she's dangerous. More dangerous than Ann and Alan." said Starla and she explained the vision she had while she was thinking alone about Calika and Coriko**

** "But what is it about her that's so bad?" asked Raye**

** "She's one of the reasons of our kingdom's fall." said Serena quietly from Darien's side. Mina knew then that Serena had indeed found something but what she found she didn't like.**

** Lita stared at her. It was just as her and Mina had talked about earlier that same day. "What do you mean Serena?"**

** "It was five years before Starla and I met Raven and Endymion and before Beryl attacked, but back when Starla and I was in the gardens one day the Shadows came suddenly. We never even saw them coming." started Serena**

** "We were lucky that Mother got to us before anything happened but the Shadow leader placed a curse on myself." said Starla**

** "What do you mean?" asked Darien**

** "He told our mother that Starla would never be a true White Moon Star Princess." said Serena and Darien remembered when Serena had told her that once before when she asked why Raven was so distant to her but so close to her sister.**

** "Why?" asked Antauri.**

** "Because of Nalika." said Starla**

** "Who's that?" Kunzite asked**

** "One of the true forms of Leto." Starla said and Yukiko stared at her. All the time that they had been looking for Leto and they had already found her. Or part of her anyway. "Leto was spilt in two during and fight with Hanuone and when it happened Serena and I were children. A part of Leto entered me and gave me the powers to look to the stars and see visions."**

** "And the other?" asked Anala "Where did the other go?"**

** "Into Coriko, who had just been born to Leto before the battle."**

** "That's why Hanuone is trying to get Coriko or Trite to destroy us." said Serena "He wants this world and Nalika's world."**

** "He also wants to be rid of Leto once and for all." said Starla. "He knows that if Calika and Nalika were to join together again Leto would have all her powers and be brought back in a new form."**

** "How do we stop him and stop Coriko from destroy you guys?" asked Nisha "She believes that your people destroyed ours." **

** "The same way we always do." said Serena "We fight."**

** Just then there was a noise at one of the computer and Luna walked over to it and smiled. "Serena your answer is here."**

** "Answer to what?" asked Mina**

** "I called some old friends for some help." said Serena walking to the computer and stroking a few keys. Then Amara Tenoh also known as Sailor Uranus appeared on the screen.**

** _'We got your message Sailor Moon. The four of us would be honored to fight by your side one again.'_**

** "Great when can you be here?"**

**_ 'In two hours. Where do we meet?'_**** asked Uranus**

** "The park." said Serena and Uranus nodded.**

** _'We'll meet you there.'_ and she signed off.**

** "We need to get ready. Coriko will attack first and never ask why." Said Yukiko. "We'll meet you at the park in two hours."**

** "Right." said Serena. She understood the reason why the four of them didn't want to stay with them and she couldn't blame them.**

** "Serena I'm going to consult the stars." said Starla and she left as well.**

** "Alright lets go you guys."**

* * *

** Two hours later Mina and the others were walking down the street together. She still couldn't believe that Serena had contacted the outer Scouts and hadn't even said anything to anyone besides Luna and Darien. Not that she blamed her. The four Scouts had much more experience than any of them. But they were also distant and didn't want to really help them. However they would help Serena when she asked for it, like now.**

** "Mina you okay?" asked Serena as they walked down the street.**

** "Yeah I'm just worried about these Shadows and Starla's connection with them."**

** "I know me too but we have other problems right now." said Serena**

** "Right." said Mina smiling. Just then there was a flash of light and they saw the four outer Scouts, Uranus Neptune Pluto and Saturn.**

** "I'm glad you could come." said Serena**

** "We've always told you if you need us just call." said Uranus.**

** "Well we need you now." said Starla**

** "Perhaps you should explain Serena." said Darien.**

** "The Prince is right." said Neptune.**

** "Now here." said Onyx running up with the other Gem Scouts.**

** "Is she here?" asked Starla**

** "Yes and she's senses your energies." said Azurite.**

** "Let's get to the control room." said Serena**

** "I think not." said a voice that was so much like Starla's that Serena almost believed that it _was_ her sister though she knew that it wasn't.**

** "Coriko." said Starla**

** "I do not answer to that name _Princess_ Starla."**

** "Starla go. Get out of here." said Topaz as the four of them ran in front of Starla. "We'll hold her off."**

** "I don't think so Traitor." **

** "We're not the traitors _Trite._" said Onyx. "You are. A traitor to yourself."**

** "You're crazy." she said and shot a blast at Starla, however it was blocked by Serena who had ran in front of her sister and used the scepter their mother gave her.**

** "Serena move."**

** "No Starla I won't. I won't let them hurt you." said Serena and Trite hesitated in her attacks.**

** According to what Hanuone had told her, the White Moon Kingdom didn't care about anyone but themselves. However when she attacked the Moon Princess defended her sister and refused to move. She didn't understand why? Why was she hesitating?**

** "Because Coriko you've been tricked." said Starla walking from behind her sister. "Hanuone is the one that destroyed your people. just like he started the war between the Earth and Moon a thousand years ago."**

** "Why…"**

** "Because I wanted your power." said the Shadow from behind Coriko they shifted and took the form of Hanuone but Starla knew that it couldn't be the real form. Not when he was strongest in the Shadows and there was none there.**

** "YOU!" shrieked Uranus.**

** "You know him?" asked Serena**

** "Yes. He attacked the four of us about five years before you all had became Sailors again." said Neptune.**

** "We thought that we had gotten rid of him back then." said Saturn and Serena could tell that the Guardian of Destruction and rebirth was very angry with herself.**

** "Five year… that's when…"**

** "Yes Coriko I attacked your kingdom five year ago before I came here." said Hanuone cackling.**

** "TRAITOR!" screamed Coriko and she attacked him however he was much quicker than she was and struck her first.**

** "Good bye Princess." he said as she fell.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Race Aganist Time

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Race Against Time**

** Yukiko walked away from the room where they had put Coriko after the attack but there wasn't much that they could do without Calika. Without her other Coriko would never wake and then they wouldn't even have a princess. Starla watched as the Snow Sailor worried over her princess and had sympathy for her.**

** She remembered when Dairen didn't remember about their kingdom and how her heart ached for her sister. Now that they had Trite they had to find Calika. The problem was the fact that even Starla didn't know where she was. When she had her vision Calika said that she had to free Coriko and she would free Calika but Starla was about as close to solving that riddle as they were with the end of all battles.**

** "Yukiko any change?" asked Nisha**

** "No nothing." said Yukiko. "and without Calika and Nalika here I doubt we have any chance."**

** "Don't give up." said Serena from Darien's side. "If you try hard enough things will work out."**

** "That's right." said Darien smiling. He knew exactly what Serena had been talking about with both Beryl and his memory loss. "Don't give up guys we'll find her."**

** "But will we find her before Hanuone attacks again?" asked Anala. "We need both of them to bring back Leto's true form and destroy Hanuone."**

** "leave him to us." said Serena standing up and walking over to the eight other scouts. "We may not be able to destroy him but we can stop him."**

** Yukiko smiled. Now she understood why Starla looked up to Serena. "Thanks Serena."**

** "Sure." said Serena. "Why don't the four of you stay here in case there's any change in Trite. The rest of us will spread out and see if we can find where Calika is." **

** "Great idea Serena." said Starla and they all left the control room except for Raven and Darien. They were going to keep scanning and see if they could pick up anything that way.**

* * *

** Starla saw red and knew that if it wasn't for Serena she would have went after the Shadows leader. However Serena remembered what Starla had forgotten. If she had followed Hanuone then she would have been powerless to do anything since her powers were made from darkness and he controlled all the shadows around him which would have made Starla defenseless.**

** Suddenly as Starla ran down the street looking for any clues as to where Calika would be she remembered what Calika had said in her vision. _'Free Coriko and you will free me.'_ now that Starla thought about it she had met Coriko once before. Long before her and Raven met and they remembered their pasts together.**

**It was when she was five years old and was sad about being in the hospital and not with her family for Christmas. Suddenly the door opened to her room and two people walked in. one she knew as her nurse the other was a little girl that she had never seen before.**

** "Starla this is my daughter Coriko. Coriko this is Starla."**

** "Hi Starla."**

** "Hi Coriko."**

** "Starla do you mind if Coriko stays with you? I've almost gotten my work done but Coriko can't stay with me."**

** "Sure. I don't have a problem with that Calika."**

** "Great thanks."**

* * *

** "Hey Raven do you know why Starla's so motivated about this?" asked Darien as they searched **

** "Actually Darien I don't. That's' the one thing she refuses to talk to me about."**

** "What's that?"**

** "Her past."**

** "I wonder why." said Darien as Serena walked through the door.**

** "Wonder why what?" she asked**

** "Starla won't talk about her past before she met Raven." said Darien.**

** "Well I'm sure there's a reason." said Serena evasively **

** "You know something, don't you Serena?" asked Raven**

** "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you. If Starla wanted you to know she'd tell you." Serena snapped and caused Darien to smile. His brother was asking for that one really.**

** "Anyway Serena did you or the other's find anything?" asked Darien **

** "No nothing. Maybe Starla had better luck."**

** "Maybe." said Darien.**

** Just then Starla ran through the door with her four Scouts and the other Sailors. Serena saw that Starla was shaken but didn't know from what and it scared her. "Starla what is it?"**

** "I know where she is." Starla said out of breath. "I know where Calika really is and I know where Coriko's conscience is."**

** "Where is it Star?" asked Raven raising from his seat but when Starla looked at him it was a look he had never seen before in her eyes. Normally Starla was in control and collected but this time there was a sort of panicked look to her eyes. When Raven saw that he was worried. There was something in her past that she wanted kept secret, but what was it?**

** "Back at the place where we met."**

** "The hospital? No way."**

** "Yeah I met a girl there and when I thought about it I remembered that there were things about the girl that were just like Coriko and Calika." said Starla**

** "Are you sure?" asked Anala.**

** "Yes." said Starla and Raven saw the look in her eyes again.**

** "Okay we need to split up. Starla you and your guard go to America and try to find the girl. You had better take the gem Scouts with you. As for the rest of us well spread out through the city and keep an eye out for Hanuone. Darien will you watch Trite?"**

** "Yeah." said Darien. "Just be careful Serena." **

** "I will." said Serena and they all went their separate ways. "I hope things will turn out okay." **

** "I'm sure it will Serena." Darien said wrapping his arms around his princess.**

** "Thanks Darien." said Serena. "But id what I seen in my dream last night is true then I doubt that any of this will work out for the good." **

** "Let's hope that it does Serena. That's all we can do right now." **

** "You're right Darien that's all we can do at the moment." said Serena but deep down she knew exactly that there was nothing that they could do without Coriko and Starla together.**


End file.
